The Will to Live
by Mariko Midori
Summary: After being ambushed, one Brave is left in the balance of life and death. Will he live or will he lose his soul to darkness? Fanfic #20!


The world was dark and filled with pain. He could feel blood leaking from all of the wounds. His eyes had closed long ago, yet he heard silence. Was this the end? Is this how he was going down? It sure looks like it. He could only imagine how the others would react about his death. Then, the glorious sounds of footsteps could be faintly heard. He also caught voices, but was unable to decipher who was who. He felt strong arms lifting him up before falling back into the world of darkness and pain.

The next time he came to, he could tell he was somewhere different. He tried to open his eyes, but he wasn't strong enough. He heard a door slide open and people walked in; one person sounded familiar, but the other one did not. If only he could see and hear what they were talking about. From what he could tell, whatever the people were talking about wasn't good. Is it about him? More than likely, it was. Something ran up through the inside of his body and out of his mouth. It tasted like copper and vomit? What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he control his body now? His body convulsed as though he had been electrocuted. Strong yet gentle arms frantically held him down as more voices entered the area. Some sounded scared and others sounded worried. He could feel his body continuing to flail and buck for several minutes before falling limp and back into the darkness.

Once again, he resurfaced back to consciousness yet his eyes refused to open. That was scaring him out of this ordeal. What if there was something wrong his eyes? How could he continue to serve his master blind? His heart started to beat faster and faster as panic set in. His air got caught in his throat, causing him to cough and choke. His body shook with each attempt to regain that precious air. Thankfully, someone heard him and pulled his body in a sitting position. A soft and delicate hand stroked his back to ease his struggle. He could hear this person talk, but once again unable to make out what they were saying. He suddenly sensed another person around him. This person must have brought a hot liquid or something since he could feel the steam from it. The liquid was then carefully poured down his aching throat, making his coughing subside. It almost tasted like green tea with special herbs. Was that drink supposed to help his condition? Will it make him feel strong enough to open his eyes? He could tell this was bothering his friends by how distressed they sound. If it were up to him, he would be fully conscious and tell his friends he was fine. However, he is unable to have his wish. Some deity or other party seemed to enjoy toying with his soul, forcing him to hang in the balance of life and death. Slowly he floated back to the dark abyss and losing the comfort of the voices.

The third time had to be the charm. It had to. He could only deal with the darkness for so long before losing the will to live. If this was how people felt just before death, it sucked big time. He summoned whatever strength he had just to force his eyes open. Even if it is for a small amount of time, it would totally be worth it. Slowly but surely, olive green eyes opened for the first time in several days. He blinked a couple times to adjust to his surroundings. That was then he realized he was in his room, and he was not alone. The faces of his friends and master met him with looks of relief and joy. His master gave him his signature smirk before placing a hand on his head.

"Welcome back, Sasuke," Yukimura said.

Sasuke blinked then managed a small smile. "Glad to be back," he rasped. How long had it been since he last spoke?

A silver haired, golden eyed priestess gently hugged him as though he were a porcelain doll.

"We were so worried you weren't going to make it," she squeaked, fighting back tears.

"Isanami," Sasuke mumbled, feeling a blush cross his face.

She let go a moment later wiping her eyes on her long sleeves.

"You scared the hell out of us, you damn monkey," Saizo grumbled.

"Well, I apologize," Sasuke retorted with a quick eye roll.

He desperately wanted to ask questions, but his fatigue caught up with him as a large yawn. His eyes drooped a bit. Saizo, Jinpachi, Kamenosuke, Ana, Kakei, Benmaru, and Seikei took that as their cue to leave, wishing the grass ninja well wishes. Isanami pecked him on the cheek before retiring to her room. Only Rokuro and Yukimura remained beside him.

Yukimura chuckled. "This is just like old times, huh?"

Sasuke grunted. "This only happened when either me or Rokuro got sick."

"That is true," Rokuro quipped in his usual tone of seriousness.

Sasuke yawned again as his eyes fell lower. Yukimura patted his head once more then stood up and left with Rokuro right behind him. He was left alone with a sense of peace and happiness. He smiled as he fell into the peaceful abyss of slumber.


End file.
